When You Know He's the One
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: When their daughter came back for Thanksgiving break, Aomine and Kagami were not expecting a depressed couch potato who seemed to have lost all zest for life. Fortunately, family is always there to pick up the pieces. Unfortunately, their daughter was blessed with two emotionally-awkward dads and a bunch of trolls for siblings. Thanksgiving is going to be interesting this year…
1. Chapter 1

Their daughter has been in a pensive slump ever since she got back from University for Thanksgiving break.

Kagami and Aomine shared a worried glance before drifting their attention towards the couch, where a mop of scarlet hair could be seen poking out from under the spare blanket.

Fumiko has completely taken over the couch for the past three days, and was relatively acting more or less like a total couch potato. Her red locks were a mess from her inattentiveness, while books and DVDs were piled up on the coffee table. Love Actually was playing on the television even though it wasn't Christmas, and glassy scarlet eyes were glued to the screen but not really seeing. In the hallway, Fumiko's suitcase still lingered at the bottom of the stairwell, posing as a safety hazard for late-night trips to the kitchen.

Aomine found himself sighing in exasperation at the absolute mess his daughter has become. God, children were such a pain, making the parents worry like this. The bluenette mentally cursed and perched himself on the arm of the couch.

"Hey, bookworm." He greeted gently, running a calloused hand through the red strands. "Still not feeling better?"

"Gmmph…" Came the eloquent answer from the fuzzy lump, spazzing when Aomine jabbed a finger at what he suspected to be his daughter's ribs.

"Pops, cut it out." She whined childishly, batting away tanned hands. "Let me angst over my troubles."

The man chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Such a drama queen, you got that from your sister–"

"–Who got it from you." Fumiko replied snippily.

Aomine felt his eye twitch. "Oi, I don't exactly remember you being a mouthy brat."

The redhead narrowed her eyes from atop of the blanket. "I got that from you too. Now, go away." She muttered, mustering up as much cheek as she possibly could in her wretched state.

Aomine felt himself frown in mild disapproval. "Mind your words, Fumiko." He berated sternly, but then trailed off as he looked up and saw the frolicking naked couple on screen. Seriously, what the hell were young adults watching these days?

He cleared his throat. "You know your dad and I don't like it when you shut everyone out, bookworm."

"I'm not shutting everyone out. I have Sarah and Karl to keep me company because their fate sucks equally compared to mine."

Aomine sensed the stubborn dismissal in her voice and sighed once more. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Not hungry."

Knowing that any further argument would be fruitless, the bluenette walked back into the kitchen to join his husband.

Honestly, what's the point in having children?

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"No luck?" Kagami asked while stirring the sauce, turning the heat down to let it simmer.

"Zilch." Aomine winced at the small popping sounds of his aged joints as he sat down on the stool at the kitchen island.

The redhead smiled sagely and dripped the dressing over the salad. "Fumiko's not like Akane, you know. She's introverted, always has been."

"Introverted, yes. But she was never this…_pig-headed_."

Kagami snorted in amusement. "She gets it from you, you stubborn ass."

The bluenette glowered at him. "I think when it comes to _pig-headedness_ she's in a _lose-lose_ situation whether she likes it or not."

Taiga chuckled and ran his hand through the cobalt locks, now dappled with specks of silver. "Okay then, why don't you help this _pig-head_ out and toss the salad?"

Aomine smirked and pulled the hand toward him, dropping a kiss onto the peachy flesh. "When are the other two nightmares coming home?" He asked as he rolled up his sleeves, standing comfortably next to the redhead.

"Akane is at her boyfriend's, but she's coming back tomorrow afternoon. Kou will be cutting it close to Thanksgiving though, but he'll be bringing a guest this year."

The bluenette snickered a little at the word 'guest'. "He finally grew a pair and made it official?"

"Yes, _finally_." Kagami groaned in relief. "It only took him six months to pass that stone."

"Thank God." Aomine said wryly. "Watching the idiot dance around that poor girl was enough to make me pass a few stones."

The redhead elbowed his husband in the side, but couldn't smother his own laughter. "Shut up." Taiga sniggered. "Dinner is about ready now, go get Fumiko."

"She's not really hungry."

Kagami huffed, mildly irritated. "She's always saying that." He then furrowed his eyebrows and frowned pensively. "You think she broke up with Jun for good this time?"

Aomine shrugged. "Doubtful. They're probably just on a break."

"_Again?!_"

"My thought exactly."

"I don't like what this is doing to Fumiko, Aomine." Taiga worried his lower lip as he got the plates. "This isn't healthy."

"Always coddling them, huh, Bakagami?" Daiki allowed a smirk to slowly blossom on his lips.

The redhead huffed in response. "I mean it! You can't deny that this whole thing is a load of bull. Just look what it's doing to her!"

"Ah, leave them alone." The bluenette refuted as he went to set the table. "She's not five anymore, Kagami. You can't hold her hand forever."

"Go on a break…not ready to commit…all ridiculous." Taiga muttered underneath his breath, completely ignoring his husband's advice. "What can he commit to anyway? Playboy magazines and a bucket of fried chicken on a Friday night?!"

"What's wrong with that?" Aomine laughed as he leaned against the threshold. "It's a living."

Kagami narrowed his eyes playfully. "You are _so_…sexy." The sarcasm was strong in his voice as he made his way toward the taller male. "Pig-head…" Taiga chuckled as he walked past.

"Well, takes one to know one!" Daiki teased and pinched the redhead's butt, to which Kagami responded with yelps and barks of "Ahomine! For God's sake, help me get her up for dinner!"


End file.
